


The trouble with hauntings

by pudeln



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudeln/pseuds/pudeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala is haunted. No seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with hauntings

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fun thing between Pudeln and me,took a long while but finally it is finished.

  
Gradually Dean noticed that something was odd about the Impala. The engine had been making weird noises but every time he went to look everything was as it was supposed to.

Things had been disappearing too. First it was only small things, some bullets, one of Sam’s paperclip that ended up on the floor and then was gone, some candy and loose change.

Sam just scoffed at Dean’s worries, saying that he was getting paranoid in his old age. As usual it made Dean forget about the apparently possessed Impala.

After awhile Dean decided to ignore it, it was only minor things after all, just like Sam said.

They were hunting in Ohio, Illinois when the first signs that something was seriously wrong showed up. Well Dean thought it was seriously wrong but Sam was too busy laughing his ass off to decide if it was bad or not. One of Dean’s prized AC/DC shirts had holes in them, small ones all over the shirt in question.

What made Sam laugh though was the fact that Dean screamed like a little girl and then started bitching like a teenager, when he spotted the tiny holes decorating the front of the shirt.

Dean could swear that his baby was possessed, as hard it was for him to admit that anything was wrong with his priced car there weren’t any other explanation.

Not just the holes in one of his sweet AC/DC shirts but now a even more terrifying deed had happened. His pie was gone. Vanished, disappeared as in not there. He just put it down for a second to grab the coffee from his brother and when he turned back around, Dean Winchester’s pie had up and left. Leaving behind one frustrated, pie craving, irritated hunter who swore he’d get to the bottom of what was going on with his car!

Sam was beginning to wonder if his brother was becoming a bit too paranoid as he watched Dean try the second Latin exorcism on his car. If Sam was to speak his mind he would say that it was just sloppiness that caused Dean to simply lose or misplays his music tapes. But Sam wasn’t in any way suicidal and as long he weren’t blamed for the loss, who was he to tell his brother how to treat his car.

The brothers had gotten a call from Bobby about a vampire problem in some funky town called Forks, Washington and Sam had to spend half the trip there listening to lame jokes about the town name from Dean.

In the middle of the night, with a few miles left, Sam begged his brother to stop for sleep hoping Dean would forget about the lame jokes and focus on the hunt instead.

Dean did stop, pulled of the road and shut the Impala engine off. He then properly went to sleep. It wasn’t what Sam had in mind when he said stop but it was easier to sleep when the Impala was parked, and motel rooms wasn’t really any better.

With a life as a hunter of things of nightmares and a screw anything with a pretty smile man, Dean could say that he had a lot of not nice wake ups. This was definitely one of the top 5, waking with one of his brothers long powerful legs in his side causing him to feel like he was choking.  He struggled to get the air back in his tormented lungs so he could yell at his brother.. His brother, was in that moment also struggling but with rolling his pant leg up to see what the hell caused the pain that woke him up. At the site of the clear teeth marks in his calf both brothers stopped to stare at the marks.

Sam had to admit that it was something weird going on in the car and as they got back on the road he settled down with his father’s journal to see if there were any creatures that liked stealing stuff and biting people. He wasn’t getting anywhere when a yell and Dean slamming the brakes got his attention. It took Sam some time to get his upset brother to stop hitting the steering wheel, cursing, and to calm down enough that he found out that Dean’s necklace had vanished. Sam got the distinct feeling that they weren’t going to do anything other than find out what was wrong with the Impala.  
Sam was going on the theory that they had some sort of pixie or some other small being that stole things. Whilst Sam got busy researching, Dean on the other hand was busy trying to find whatever it could be in a more traditional way, by looking.    
Both brothers had come up blank, Dean hadn’t found anything tearing though the impala and Sam’s list of possible things it might be was getting extensive.

Sam’s carefully constructed list was thrown to the back of the car when the lights he was using to read by started to flicker. So they were back to the theory that the impala was possessed, possibly haunted.

However the list was retrieved again when Dean found that the cords that lead to the lights had been chewed on.

Sam was trying to work out the impala mystery as fast as he could. Living with an irritated Dean who’s priced car had now been messed with was not something he wanted to drag out. He was also rather sure that if he didn’t find and kill this thing soon Dean would take the car apart piece by piece in his quest to find the haunting/living in the Impala.

The brothers had given up, left the vampires to die another day and were headed down the I90 towards South Dakota and Singers Salvage. Hopping that Bobby would have an answer.  

Dean was driving somewhere in Montana, having spent his life on the road didn’t really care in what city or town just what state and what direction they were going at the moment. Realizing that he was getting kind of tired he looked over at his brother to see if Sam could take over the driving for awhile, but he was fast asleep and Dean didn’t want to wake his younger brother.

The older Winchester pulled up to the sight of an abandoned house in the outskirts of Andaconda, funny name for a town but it was low on supernatural happenings and the brothers had used this house to crash and sleep in before.

Turning the engine off and waking Sam, Dean tiredly got out of the impala. As he was making his way around the front to get to the front door and some much needed rest he could swear he heard something. At first he was just going to brush it off as the engine cooling but hunter instincts kicked in and he stopped to listen more closely.

The impala was purring, not the dark rumbling of the engine but a soft quiet purr. Muttering over haunted cars the tired hunter went back to pop the hood. Dean met his brothers eyes and told him something hinky was going on with an eyebrow. The Winchesters both bent over different sides to peek into the engine expecting the worst.

Dean was the one to reach a hand in and grab a hold of something to pull it out. In his hand dangling by the scruff of its neck was a tiny black kitten, with dean’s missing necklace wrapped around its neck like a collar.

Both Sam and Dean could not help but stare at the little cute thing hanging in Dean’s hand. The kitten blinked at them and continued purring contently. Dean turned to Sam.

“Dude, seriously?” Sam burst into laughter at the look on his brothers face. When Dean reached out to take back his necklace the kitten hissed at him and swiped a tiny paw. The offended look on Dean’s face made a newly recovered Sam fall over in a new fit of laughter. Dean was glaring at Sam but it was so destroyed by the fact that the kitten was purring contently with its eyes half closed in Dean’s arms.

After a few minutes Sam pulled himself together and was abruptly handed the tiny kitten. “Here hold this while I check the damage to my baby.” Sam was left staring at the kitten and his brothers back as he leaned into the engine.

A while later Dean reappeared from the search, satisfied that no damage had been made, to find Sam sitting in a chair from the house holding the kitten tightly in both hands. The tiny kitten almost disappeared in Sam hands and judging by the scratches and a few bite marks it was not happy being there. Dean snorted.

“I told you it was evil.” Dean had his ‘I told you so’ face and Sam shook his head. “Dean, its just a kitten, and all cats fight when they want to leave.” Dean glared at him just as the kitten bit down on Sam’s hand again.

“Yeah, right. That thing is evil and I say we take it to Bobby’s.” Sam sighed but humoured his brother. “Sure Dean lets continue to Bobby. But he will tell you it’s just a kitten.” Dean slammed the hood to the impala. “Whatever you just keep a tight hold of that thing and I will get us to Bobby”

They packed everything up, well Dean packed up because Sam was still holding the kitten. The first few hours of the trip Dean was throwing suspicious glances at the kitten but he stopped when he saw that it wasn’t going anywhere.

Sam on the other hand was getting tired of holding the little black menace, so he tried to discreetly flex his fingers while looking at Dean. When he looked down again the kitten was gone. Trying to look around to find it he was quietly panicking. He knew that Dean would kill him if he told him he lost the kitten.

Getting more and more anxious he suddenly jumped as his brother spoke. “Dude, my pocket is vibrating.” Sam looked over at Dean. “So your phone is ringing.” Dean threw a quick glare at him. “Sam, my phone is in your bag and my pocket is still vibrating.” Sam looked down at the pocket in question, it looked full, like a small kitten had crawled into it full.  

Dean pulled over and slowly looked down, looking up from the pocket was two small yellow eyes. “Sam…” Sam swallowed. “Why is there a cat in my pocket?” Dean’s pocket was still vibrating.

Sam wasn’t sure what to tell his brother to stop Dean from killing him. So he went with the little brother way, looking pathetic and begging for forgiveness. “Sorry, Dean. I looked away for a second and it was gone.” He added big pleading eyes and he could see Dean forgiving him. His brother could never stay angry with him.

Dean grumbled a bit and reached down to pick the kitten up again but Sam stopped him. “Dean don’t, it hasn’t moved or bit you. Perhaps if we leave it there we might reach Bobby before it disappears again.” Dean glared but started the impala pulling out on to the road again and continued towards Bobby’s.

It only took them a few more hours to reach Bobby. The entire drive Dean was rigid and moved as little as possible while Sam kept his eyes on the kitten in Dean’s pocket.  

Bobby met them outside, a fact that Sam was really grateful for hopping to get this over with. Dean reached in to his pocket and pulled the kitten out. “What is this?” he asked trusting the cat at Bobby. Bobby now in possession of the kitten sent his ‘you are an idjit’ look. “This is a cat, Dean.” Holding the kitten up to make a point. “That thing is evil, tearing my baby up, steeling pie and taking that.” Dean said pointing to his necklace that was still around the kittens neck.

“It’s what kittens do Dean.” Bobby held the cat out to Dean. “Whatever I’m going to go crash and sleep” Dean made his way around Bobby and the cat and in to the house.

When Dean woke up again it was to deep purring and a vibrating feeling on top of his chest. The kitten has planted itself on Dean as it slept, and Dean couldn’t really make himself remove it.

Making his way in to the kitchen later with the kitten in his arms, he put it down on the table to grab some coffee. “You are really going to keep that thing?” Dean turned back towards the table that held Bobby, Sam and the kitten. “Well I kept you didn’t I” Bobby grumped.

So the kitten got to stay at Bobby’s. Picking up it’s old habit of disappearing and repapering everywhere earning itself the affectionate name of Mirage.

Mirage really was amazing even grown up he could disappear and be gone for days, no one could ever find him. Bobby learned early not too worry, the cat would show up when he got hungry. Of course there was a trick to get Mirage to come out and Bobby had used it sometimes when he had been gone too long. He called Dean, for some reason Mirage always came when Dean called. And Dean always made his way over to Bobby’s to hunt the cat down.  
To his brothers great amusement.

The End


End file.
